Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Marode brennendes Mauerwerk
Früher Morgen im Waddle 8. Wie immer kommen Bimer uind Meta als erste gegen 8:00. Danach Waddle Fuu, gefolgt von Waddle Halb und Moniki. So gegen 10:00 trudelt Kirby ein. "Morgen Bimer." Er geht weiter in sein Büro. Er setzt sich hin und wartet auf Gerdas kalte Begrüßung. Beim warten schläft er ein. Gegen Abend, so um 18:00, wacht er auf. "Nein Gerda, ich arbeite, ich hab nicht geschlafen...?", sagt Kirby aus Gewohnheit, doch niemand steht vor ihm. "Es ist ja Abend!", bemerkt er völlig verwundert. Es ist niemand mehr da, Kirby ist der letzte. "DAS KANN DOCH NICHT SEIN! ICH KANN DOCH NICHT AM LÄNGSTEN DA SEIN! SKANDAL! ICH HAB SCHON SEIT 8 STUNDEN NICHTS MEHR GEGESSEN!" Kirby packt fix seine Sachen und will das Waddle 8 verlassen, da bemerkt er, dass der Ausgang verschlossen ist. "Wie komme ich jetzt raus?" Kirby denkt scharf nach. Kirby denkt?! "Ah! Dort ist doch dieser Korridor, der weiter ins Waddle 8 führt. Kirby läuft ihn hinunter, bis keine Fenster mehr da sind. Er findet sich jetzt in der Maschinenhalle wieder. "Ist das neu? Haben wir untergebaut?" Er läuft etwas verloren durch die Gegend, und stolpert über Waddle Halb. "Kirby! Was machst du denn noch hier?" "Ich habe verschlafen..." "Aha... vor lauter Arbeit?" "Ja, endlich mal einer der das ausspricht! Aber wo geht es denn jetzt hier raus?" "Oben zu? Dann folg mir einfach mal." Waddle Halb und Kirby gehen wieder durch einen Korridor und kommen in einer kleinen Lagerhalle an, die gleichzeitig ein Ausgang ist. Sie stocken etwas, als sie jemanden hören. "Jetzt wird das Ding gefeuert wie ein Strohball fliegt!" Es knallt heftig und jemand ist einem Meter neben dem Tor zu sehen. "Da bin ich durch die Mauer!", ruft sie. Waddle Halb fügt ironisch an: "Einen Meter neben der Tür..." "Was sagst du? Das ist genial! Hier ist der Eingang jetzt! Du pink dich rot machen!", ruft die leicht dämlich wirkende Person und schießt auf die beiden einen Feuerball. "SPINNST DU? HIER HABEN WIR AUCH BRENNBARE STOFFE!", schreit Waddle Halb. "Brennen ist gut!", sagt sie und lässt sich einmal kurz in Flammen hüllen, wo Kirby und Halb nicht schlecht staunen. "Ich mag heiß! Jetzt sag ich nur noch: Gimme a little more action!" "Die kannst du bekommen!", ruft Halb. "Was will die?", fragt Kirby. Halb nimmt sich Kirbys Pistole und drückt ein paar Knöpfe. Dann saugt er Maschinenteile ein und wirft sie mittels Pistole auf die Unbekannte. "Hahahi! This action's mine!", sagt sie und lässt das Eisen schmelzen. "Du verstellst meine Waffe?!" "Ruhe da auf den billigen Plätzen!", sagt Halb zu Kirby und stellt weiter an der Pistole herum. "Kirby, hampel mal etwas rum und lenk sie ab." "Aber..." "Mach schon!", ruft er und stößt Kirby die Anhöhe herunter. "Warum bist du nur red und nicht red und rosa?" "Warum bin ich was?" "Gimme a little more yellow pink gum!", sagt sie und flammt auf, mit einigen Flammen in Kirbys Richtung. Halb drückt mal wieder auf die Pisole und saugt einiges vom Feuer ein. Er frimelt nochmal dran rum. "Du gimmest mir weniger action! I will more action! Master of desaster, gimme more action! Gotta give ya to Fiona!", lobt sich Fiona und geht auch gleich wieder aus dem Lager raus. "Was war das denn?" "Keine Ahnung, Kirby." Kurz Ruhe, dann sieht Kirby leicht wütend hoch, und sagt: "WARUM VERSTELLST DU MIR MEINE WAFFE?!" Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Geschichten }}